1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate generally to the field of online searching and ad delivery, and more particularly, to a system and methods for considering individual user experience when delivering advertisements to prevent or reduce ad fatigue while serving advertisements.
2. Related Art
Internet advertising is a booming business, and already provides a large portion of search engine revenue. Placing ads strategically is key to optimizing the efficiency of these advertising systems. The current measures used in most academic literature to determine the match between advertisement and user is the estimated click through rate (CTR) based on the advertisement, the keyword, and the position on the web page. In practice, landing page information and demographic targeting have been used to better match advertisements to users.